Bella's Baby
by Luna Grace
Summary: Bella and Mike get paired for an unexpected health project. Is Bella up to the parenting challenge?
1. A new project

**A/N- I would like to warn you that my characters do not act them themselves. Some of you prefer a beautiful romance crap where Edward and Bella kiss on the beach during a sunset. Hate to burst your bubble, but my story is not like that. If you don't like it, then go read another cliche fan fic. Ok? Ok. And while we're at it, i'll throw in my DISCLAIMER: I don't own twighlight, so now that I've said that people can't arrest me...right?**

"It's just too straightforward, you know?" Bella added as her and Alice discussed the pregnancy and birth unit in their (and Edward's) health class.

"Totally. Who even cares? It's not like I can…you know, get pregnant and stuff." Alice said as she nodded. Bella giggled.

"What are we even doing today?" Bella asked curiously as they walked into the classroom. Alice shrugged.

"I actually didn't check. To busy." She said as they reached their desks.

"Morning, class!" Mr. Hedger said brightly to the class. The class mumbled back a sort of acknowledgment before giving him a trace of attention.

"As you all know, our class would normally take a mid-term assessment on all this stuff we've learned about newborns." Mr. Hedger said, pausing until the groans of the students receded. "_But_…this semester we'll be doing something a little different. I'm going to pair you each up with a partner, and you two will be the mom and dad of…" Mr. Hedger reached into a large cardboard box next to him and pulled out what looked like a realistic baby doll. "These!" The whole class groaned even louder. Mr. Hedger looked annoyed. "_Anyway_, these Robo-babies run on batteries, but don't get your hopes up. They can't be taken out unless you actually dig them out of the baby's back. Which will result in a _zero_," he said as he turned to face Emmett's direction. Emmett looked down at the floor and muttered something that sounded a lot like "_crap_".

Mr. Hedger continued. " You will have the baby for 2 weeks-starting tomorrow and ending next Friday. These babies require constant attention and need to be fed, burped, have their diapers changed, ect. So don't turn in a baby with a soggy diaper." Once again he looked at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Not yet you didn't," Mr. Hedger muttered under his breath.

Alice raised her hand. "Mr. Hedger, I think we should be allowed to choose are own partners. And I think they should be allowed to be the same gender."

Mr. Hedger shook his head. "Sorry, miss cullen. We already have the list drawn up." Alice pouted, then raised her hand again.

"I think we should support gay and lesbian marriages-"

"Alice, please!" Then he took out a list that apparently had the list of "parents" on it.

"Please come up with your partner and retrieve you baby and this new parent form. Please fill it out as if you two are married and have left the hospital with your child. And the partners are: Alice and Tyler," Tyler smiled at Alice and she smiled politely back. They stood up and went to the front of the room to retrieve their papers. She wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't unhappy, either.

"Austin and Jessica." Jessica giggled and Austin rolled his eyes. They stood up together, too, and walked to the front of the room.

"Ben and Angela." The couple smiled at each other. They both got up and went to get their baby.

"Bella and Mike." Bella stared back towards Mike, who smoothed back his hair, straightened his collar, then promptly winked at her and blew her a kiss. Bella giggled. Alice stared at her in disgust.

Bella stood up and went back to Mike as the Hedgehog read off the rest of the names.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah. I always wanted to be a mom." Bella said thoughtfully as she remembered all the years as a child when she had dressed up her cat and rolled it around in a stroller. Mike nodded.

"Well, _I_ always wanted to be a _husband_." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Bella stared, then burst into little fits of giggles. They took their baby and paper back to their seats.

"Okay, question number one," Mike began to read. " How do you feel about giving birth to a baby girl?" He asked Bella. Bella thought for a second.

"Happy cause I don't have to worry about it peeing on me while I change it's diaper," she said. Mike gasped.

"I totally feel the same way!" He exclaimed. The two started to laugh. This time, Emmett made a gagging noise from the back of the room. Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Question number two: what is the first thing you would buy your baby?" Mike asked, as he looked up at Bella. Bella didn't even pause for a second.

"An I-pod phone. You know, for incase it needs me while I'm away. And in case I need to borrow it."

Mike nodded, and scribbled that down on the paper. Just then, Edward walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Hedger said as he noticed Edward.

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett said quickly.

" The _other _Mr. Cullen." Mr. Hedger sighed in exasperation. Alice giggled.

"Late to class?" Mr. Hedger asked Edward. Edward handed him a note.

"I see. Well, since you came in late and the girl I was going to pair you with is absent, I suppose you'll just have to work with another boy. Eric? Here's a partner for you." Mr. Hedger yawned.

"Work with him for what?" Edward said, a bit alarmed.

"Bella and mike can explain it to you," he said. Edward looked quickly over to Bella. _What? _He mouthed. She beckoned him and Eric over.

"Basically you guys gotta take care of a robo baby and you two have to pretend to be married cause you're the mom and dad and you have to make sure that-" Bella cut short of her run-on sentence when she looked to see Edward's expression.

"Bella…are you paired with Mike?" He said with a slow realization.

"Um…yeah? And you're paired with Eric." She said. Edward looked over at Eric.

"Lord help me," he groaned quietly before walking over to his partner.


	2. Showing support

**Disclaimer: I don't own twighlight. (Though that is my #1 wish...)**

Bella and Mike decided that they would take turns having the baby over night

Bella and Mike decided that they would take turns having the baby over night. Eric decided that he would just take care of the baby all night, and Edward could have it all day. So, Bella and Edward had not really had to deal with their babies yet. They would, however, have to deal with something else.

Edward and Bella arrived at forks high school a few minutes early. They went around the front of the school to enter the main office. Edward entered the school first, and he froze in the doorstep when he saw what was inside.

"Edward! Move! Hello? MOVE!" Bella struggled a few seconds to push past him until he moved a little to the side for her to see.

The entire front office was filled with flyers, brochures, and an information desk. All relating to one topic. "Support Gay Marriage! Lesbians are people too! Support Gay Marriage! Gay people are people too!" Alice shouted as she handed out pamphlets. Suddenly she spotted Edward by the door. Her face lit up.

"Attention! Everyone! Could you please turn your attention to the door?" Everyone turned their heads over to Edward.

"Um, ok, thanks. That guy over there, Edward, is a strong supporter of gay marriage."

Edward's eyes popped. So did his neck vain.

"Edward is doing his health robot-baby project with a boy partner. We need to support their relationship during these two weeks." Edward looked like he was going to kill Alice. Alice turned to Edward and her expression kind of froze. "Ok…um, you can continue to look around and enjoy yourself." She then went back to answering questions at the stand.

Bella turned to Edward. "Awww… that's so sweet. You're her spokesperson!" Bella showed Edward the button pin she had gotten from Alice. It had Edward's face on it along with a red message that said: EDWARD SUPPORTS IT…AND I DO TOO!

* * *

"I'll call you tonight." Bella promised Mike as she turned down the opposite hall with their baby.

"Ok, bye!" Mike called as he disappeared down the hall. Edward looked down at Bella's baby.

"Are we seriously sleeping with that thing tonight?" Edward asked. Bella looked at him in horror.

"How dare you say that in front of my baby!" She said as she shielded it's face from Edward.

"Ok, that sounded wrong. What I meant was…is that thing staying in in our room tonight?"

"It's not OUR room. It's MY room. And yes. It's my baby, I'm not going to like, leave it in the microwave or something." Suddenly, the baby began to make screeching noises that resembled duck calls.

"Ooopsies! Baby made a poopie!" Bella cooed. Edward groaned.

"Let's just go home, ok? We'll change it there."

"But…can't I change it in the car?" Bella asked. Edward's face had the answer. (NO.)

* * *

Bella fed the baby after dinner. Charlie was actually kind of interested in this project. For various reasons.

"So you're paired with that Mike kid, huh?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! Isn't that so weird? I was sure the teacher would just pair me with Edward as usual, but he didn't!"

"Who's Edward paired with, then?"

"Well, he came in late so he had to be paired with Eric. Mr. Hedger paired Alice with Tyler. That made Alice start a campaign about gay marriage. Oh! By the way," Bella reached down into her book bag and pulled out a couple pamphlets titled WHY YOU SHOULD CONSIDER GAYNESS and handed them to Charlie.

"Alice wanted me to give you these. She said it was incase you um, you know…started to date again…or something. It looks like it's worth a shot, you know," Bella added as she nodded toward the pamphlets. Charlie looked like he wasn't sure whether to be mad or amused.

"I'm going to go to bed. Don't worry if the baby cries or anything. She'll be with me and I'll take care of it." Bella said.

"Ok. Call me if you need any help. Night." Charlie said.

"Ok. Night." Bella wandered up the stairs into her bedroom, Edward was there. He smiled.

"Hi." He held out his arms. Bella kind of took this wrong way. She smiled and plopped the baby into his arms.

"Thanks." She said, and sat down on the bed.

"Erm…" Edward looked down with a bemused expression at the baby.

"Hey, I'm really tired. Let's skip the make-out session so I can sleep, kay?" Bella yawned.

"_What? _Bella, we don't have a make-out session."

"Yes, we do- remember? We like, cuddle while we kiss and sometimes you whisper stuff."

"Like what?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am kind of more concentrated on your lips! And whatever else may be touching me at the time." She huffed. Then she let out a giggle. "That sounded wrong," she said. Edward just sighed and handed her the baby. Bella quietly yawned and took the baby under the covers with her.

"Good night, sweetie." Bella said.

" Good night , love," Edward said happily.

"I was talking to the baby."

"Oh."

The night fell silent and Bella's breathing evened out. Edward was still. The clock turned to 12:48. Then…  
_**"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_The baby screamed.

"_tired…sleep…Edward…ugh…"_ Bella mumbled a few words. Edward couldn't tell what they meant, but he somehow felt they were indicating that he was supposed to change the baby's diaper. He did not look happy about it, but he did. Then he put the baby back next to Bella while her breathing evened out again.

This cycle repeated about 4 or 5 more time throughout the night. Bella took care of the last one, because it was only crying because it wanted her to rock it.

"Edward," she whispered as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, "This has been going on all night. Maybe I should call Mike."

"No! I mean, we can take care of it ourselves!" Edward cried out. In a whispery sort of way.

"I guess, but I need you to get the baby when it cries from now on. Oh, and for goodness sake Edward…"she reached over and handed him something small and circular. "Wear your button!" This one read, EDWARD SUPPORTS GAYNESS AS AN OPTION. Edward groaned and once again, looked like he would like to kill someone. Named Alice.


	3. An afternoon assembly

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of twilight. **

When Edward and Bella came to school the next morning, Alice was talking to the principal.

"…so you see what I mean, right? It's only for the betterment of our school."

The principal nodded. "All right, Alice. You get 11th period only, though."

"You got it! It won't even take up half the period." Alice said happily. Then she bounced over to Edward and Bella. "Guess what?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Edward said without enthusiasm.

"We're having an assembly today! 11th period!"

"About what? Your campaign?" Edward asked.

"Yup!" Alice said. "And Edward?" Alice asked, turning to him.

"Since you are our spokesperson, you and Eric are going to be doing a little interview with us on stage. It's nothing big, we'll just ask you if you're enjoying the project and how the experience has been for you." Edward did not look happy.

"Look Alice…I'm not sure if I…want to do that." He said carefully.

"Why not? I mean, look…here's the script and everything." Alice said, handing him a couple sheets of paper.

"Well…what about Bella? She should be concentrating on her health project. Not your campaign."

Alice's face crumbled. "You know what I think? I think you're just afraid of gayness because you think that if you accept it, you'll turn gay."

"No! Edward can't be gay! Edward, tell her you're not gay! My boyfriend can't be gay!" Bella cried.

"QUIET!" Edward yelled. "Look, Alice…I'll do your speech thing, but after that, keep your campaign away from me and Bella. At least until after the project?" Edward asked.

"Fine." Alice said. "but study your script."

"Oh, here comes Mike for the baby!" Bella exclaimed as Mike came down the hall. "See you guys later!" She said as she hurried down the hall. Edward stared after her. He was starting to feel like Alice and Bella were purposely annoying him. Which they probably were.

* * *

Bella sat with Mike at lunch for the first time. "Is it ok if I sit with Mike at lunch? We wanted to fill out some more of our baby forms together. " She had asked quietly. How could he say no to that?

Edward sullenly watched Bella and Mike talk for a while. Apparently Mike was one funny guy, because he kept Bella giggling almost the whole period.

Alice came over and sat down next to Edward. "What?" She asked him.

"Why doesn't Bella laugh like that when she's with me?" Edward asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Alice asked. Edward glared at her.

"Ok, ok. Well, think of it this way…she hangs out with Mike, but she _makes_ out with you. I think if she wanted that order reversed, she would have done something by now. I think you're just over reacting." Alice told him. Just then, Bella stood up and came over to Edward.

"Hey." She said as she sat down.

"Hi. Back so soon?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"We were done." She replied. "So what were you doing?"

"Umm…"Edward tried to think of something that wouldn't make him sound like a lifeless idiot.

"He was talking to me." Alice chirped suddenly.

"Ok…"Bella said with a confused look.

"About the campaign. Alice wanted me to edit my lines." Edward said.

"Ok. Hey, see you in health." Bella said as she stood up to leave with the rest of the lunchroom. Edward gave a half hearted wave. He began to wonder if Alice was right. Maybe he was just over reacting.

* * *

"Welcome to today's 11th period GSA assembly!" Alice shouted into the microphone at all the kids in the auditorium. "I am glad that all of you willingly came to this _major_ meeting."

In the front row, Rosalie raised her hand.

"Yes? Down in front?" Alice called.

"Yeah, umm…I didn't willing come." Rosalie said as she turned and looked around at the auditorium. Some grumbles and "me neither!" were heard. Alice gave a strained smile.

"Yes, well…moving on to the first topic." she said quickly. "I wanted to talk to you about the real meaning of gayness. So our spokesperson and his…his _partner _are coming up for an interview about their experience so far." A round of applause followed as Eric and Edward skipped/ trudged up the stairs.

"Tell me, Edward and Eric…how was your experience together?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Well…I liked knowing there was someone as put together as Edward behind me encourage me and help me through the project." Eric said seriously. Edward examined his nails.

"Edward? Edward?" Alice hissed .

"Oh! Right! Erm… I think that Eric was probably more reliable then a girl could be with a lot of aspects about the project." He said with an amused tone.

"Really?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah." He said, turning back to his nails.

"Would either of you work together again?" Alice asked.

"No!" Edward replied quickly looking up from his nails.

"Of course!" Eric cried at the same time. Alice stared at Edward and gave him a warning glance.

"I mean…sure, anytime. More reliability, like I said." Edward quickly corrected himself.

"What would you have done differently if you had to work together again?" Alice asked.

"_Again?_: Edward asked in a horrified tone. Alice glared at him.

"I would have asked for a different switch-off with the baby. It was really hard to keep it overnight," Eric said.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine. How did you manage to get any sleep?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I kind of did split shifts during the day and…" Eric babbled on while Alice nodded excitedly.

The auditorium was growing louder with whispers and conversations. Bella was even talking to Angela.

Alice suddenly jolted up out of her seat. "QUIET! You people are so rude!" Alice shouted angrily.

Rosalie seemed to sense how upset she was. "Yeah, guys," she said. "If you're going to whisper at least do it so Alice can't hear." She turned back to Alice and gave her a thumbs up.

Alice smiled. Then she screamed and stomped (gracefully, as only she could) off the stage.


	4. Edward's Shocking Secret

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I updated my bio... so check it out and do one or two of my polls! Enjoy my story and click the little button down at the bottom that reads: REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twighlgiht, although if I did I can assure you the characters would all be remade in my own twisted image. **

"I'm sorry your whole assembly thing didn't work out

"I'm sorry your whole assembly thing didn't work out." Bella said as she sat down next to Alice on the front steps of the school. Alice had fled there after her humiliation on stage.

"I guess the people aren't as understanding as I thought they were, you know?" Alice vented. Bella nodded. "And Edward already has some grudge against gayness ever since…" Alice stopped.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing." Alice stammered.

"Tell me!" Bella demanded.

"He made me promise not to tell…" Alice whispered as she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth. She seemed worried.

"Aw, come on Alice! I'm his girlfriend. If he's been sneaking around behind my back or something, I can handle it." Bella said in an amused tone. It seemed to Alice that Bella wasn't even slightly worried about what she might find out.

"Ok, well…" Alice started reluctantly.

"Yeah?"

"Edward had this, erm… _incident_ a few months ago. Remember when that vampire James was tracking you?" Bella nodded. How could she ever forget? "And… remember how we had to leave Edward here for a few days? You know, with just Esme, Carlisle, and Emmet?" Bella nodded again.

"Where is this going?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Well… Edward ran into James before he left for the airport. James followed the scent of your clothes… the ones you switched with Esme? She had left them in the house. Edward was the only one home. James wanted to know where you were, but then they got a little sidetracked…" Alice trailed off and looked down at her hands.

Bella gasped. "What did they do?"

"They had a little make-out session. Edward swears he's not gay… but I don't know for sure, to be honest with you." Alice said quietly, but she couldn't hide her amusement.

Much to Alice's surprise, Bella let out a light giggle. "So is THAT why he's so guarded about this whole thing?" Bella asked. Alice laughed and nodded. "Why is he dating me, anyway? I mean, since he's gay and everything." Bella asked curiously. She didn't sound upset. She wasn't accusing him of anything.

"Well… maybe he's a bi or something." Alice offered. Bella shrugged.

"I don't care. He's hot, which is what matters."

"Totally."

Both of them got up and walked to Edward's car, where he was waiting for them.

"Hey, Alice…" he said nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about what happened in the assembly. I was just nervous or something and-"

"It's fine. Honestly." Alice cut him off. "Let's go." Bella's eyes met Edward's. She giggled for a moment.

"What?" He asked. He tried to see into Alice's mind, but she was blocking him. He felt like he was missing something.

"It's nothing, Edward." Alice said while she shot Bella a death glare. Bella gave Alice a quick nod.

"What is it?" Edward asked again. He felt like he was being left out of an inside joke. They got in the car and Edward drove them back to his house, with Alice and Bella giggling the whole way.

"Dad? I have question for you." Bella asked a she washed the left over dishes in the sink.

"Go ahead and ask, kiddo." Charlie said. Bella sighed and looked up at him.

"Well… It's sort of about Edward." She said sincerely. He sat up and looked interesting.

"What about him?" He asked gruffly. He was obviously curious.

"You see… Alice told me some things about Edward today."

"What type of things?" Charlie asked almost angry, but not quite.

"Nothing you necessarily need to know. But I did have to ask your opinion on something."

"What is it, Bells? Tell me."

"Ok, well… Edward might be a bi. And I want to know if you think it's still ok if I date him." Charlie's jaw opened in shock. He opened and closed it 2 times before he could get words out.

"I do not think that this is…"

"This being me and Edward?" Bella interrupted.

"Exactly. I don't think it's…right. I mean, how many girlfriends has Edward had before you?" Charlie asked.

"None." Bella said quietly.

"Sorry, just curious- why do you think he's gay?"

"He kissed a guy those few days I was… away. A few months ago." Charlie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This might be personal… but did Edward seem different when he saw you again? Like, did he try to break up with you or something?"

Bella thought about that a second. "Actually… yes!" She said in shock. He had told her that this wasn't right, and he wouldn't promise not to leave her at first. Bella and Charlie stared at each as the realization dawned on both of them.


	5. Emmett learns it the hard way

Hey guys! I need more hits on my profile! Check it out and vote on my poll! Visit .net/u/1484064/Luna_Grace.

**Disclaimer: Hang on, let me check my e-mails... no, Stephanie still hasn't given me twihlight as a really late birthday gift. I guess I still don't own it. **

Bella was still in shock when Edward cam over that night. It was her turn to watch the baby. There were 3 days left of the project. The baby was in a bad mood, if that was possible for a fake robotic piece of plastic. It kept screeching, so Bella was in a wreck when Edward got there. Even worse then the fact that she was in a wreck was the fact that she was on the phone with Mike.

"Yeah! Uh-huh. Mike, I'm telling you that- No! I'm- Mike- LISTEN! I'm telling you that this baby will not shut up! Did you feed it? Oh, you- ok, so you did? Well what did you feed it? Mike- what did- MIKE!"

Edward was surprised by the fact that she was on the phone with him, but he was happy that she seemed to be in a fight with him. "Who was that?" He asked smoothly, trying to hide the fact that he already knew.

"Ugh! Mike. He's being RIDICULOUS about this whole thing. HE insists that he did everything perfectly NORMAL with our baby. But this piece of plast-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "This _darling baby _must have been fed something wrong for her digestion system because it- she won't stop crying."

Edward nodded. He was trying to look like he understood.

"So, anyway… how are Rosalie and Alice doing with their babies?" Bella asked curiously, envisioning the two perfect mommies sitting side by side at the park, holding two pretty babies cooing on their laps.

"They dumped them on Emmett and Jasper and went shopping." Edward replied. "It's their turn tomorrow afternoon, though, so we'll have to see how that goes…" Suddenly Edward's cell rang. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Yeah. That's great Emmett, but…No. No, I can't. Emmett. I'll help later. I've already got one, and that's trouble enough. Ask Jasper or someone. Well, Rosalie is the one that loves babies so much. Why isn't she all over it? No. No. I'm hanging up now. EMMETT! I'm hanging up!" Edward flipped his phone shut in exasperation. "Looks like Emmett's going to learn how to change a diaper today." Edward said sarcastically. Bella gasped and smiled.

"I want a picture!" She said happily.

"Yeah, me too." Edward smiled (though not quite for the same reasons as Bella).

"Well, I want to go see. C'mon!" Bella shouted excitedly.

"Isn't it a bit late for that? It's already like, 11."

"This is a special occasion. I can't miss it," Bella said.

"Fine. Let's go before Charlie checks back on you," Edward sighed.

They snuck out the back window. Edward was a little apprehensive of what he might find at the house. He actually drove less then 80 miles per hour so that he had more time to think about what he might see. Emmett was already annoyed about the project, and he was easily frustrated.

"Hi!" Alice called out to the car as they drove into the driveway. "Emmett's inside. This is hilarious- you've got to see it."

The couple walked up to the house quickly and followed Alice into the living room. Emmett was standing over a little pink changing table (Alice's idea) trying to pull huggies over the baby's bottom.

"No- sweetie, it works better if you- here- don't try to tape it first, put it on and then close it-" Rosalie was instructing Emmett carefully while he tried to pull the diaper on. He had a crease in between his eyes and his tongue was pressed against the corner of his mouth. He looked very focused.

"No, Rose- it's harder that way. Look, it's just- it slips off. Rose, it's not working," Emmett, strangely enough, was not screaming or losing his temper. He was merely bouncing ideas off of Rose and asking for guidance.

"Aw! They're both good parents!" Bella whispered to Edward.

"I know," Rose said as she overheard Bella's whisper. "Isn't he a good daddy?"

Emmett smiled at her. He kissed her before returning to the diaper. A camera flash suddenly lit up the room and Emmet and Rosalie turned around.

It was Alice with a digital camera in hand.

"Next time I need blackmail," she laughed, "I'm going to threaten to post the picture of Rose and Emmet kissing while holding a dirty diaper."

***

"What about Jasper? How's he doing with the baby?" Bella asked Edward as they lay quietly in her bed a few minutes later.

"Well. He's patient and calm, so… he works well."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"It's just that, you know… you wouldn't expect Emmett to have such a side to him. You know, a side like Jasper. It's… nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do I have competition?" Edward joked.

"Um… no?" Bella said a little too fakely.

Edward turned to her in shock. Bella burst out in giggles.

"Gotcha!" She whispered before yawning hugely.

"You must be tired, love. Get your sleep." Edward said adoringly.

Bella rolled over and began to breathe deeply and soon settled. She relaxed her body and her breathing fell into a pattern. The room grew quiet as the darkness swept over the room heavily. Edward was relaxed and peaceful. Everything was silent and sleepy (except Edward, of course.) The soft rainfall was the only noise. Not even the crickets chirped. The moon was completely hidden except for a slight, muted glow behind the heavy clouds.

Suddenly, a noise pierced the darkness. Bella sprang up with a start.

"The baby!"

"I'll take care of it."

"Would you stop calling her an 'it'? She's a person, too, you know!"

"No, it's not! It's a robot baby!"

"Stop it! She'll hear you!"

"No, it won't- because it doesn't have ears! And I have had it up to here-" Edward paused to make a gesture with his hands level with his nose- "with your obsession with this thing! _It is not real!_"  
Bella froze where she stood. Her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes were suddenly wet and she sniffed as she wiped a budding tear away.

"Bella-" his arms extended towards her partly and he moved towards her in an apologetic way.

"Just go," she mumbled and took another step away from him.

He seemed to want to argue, but he didn't. He just stood still, not sure whether she meant it or not.

"I know about James, by the way," she continued, "and I don't understand why you're dating me when you like guys."

"Bella, what the he-"

"Edward, I can't date you until you are honest with yourself."

"Are you breaking up with me? Bella honestly-"

"When I know for sure you're not gay, and not just using me as a distraction," she said over him as a tear rolled down her face, "then we can be together. I'm sorry."

Edward was in a state of shock. What was she- who had told- why was this- _did she just tell me we can't be together? _Only that one coherent thought made it to his brain. He couldn't understand. He couldn't comprehend. He couldn't do anything but turn around and race swiftly into the night, leaving Bella sobbing quietly holding a plastic doll in one arm, and her broken heart with another.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"It's over," she told Charlie the next morning.

He wasn't happy or sad, merely interested. "Why?"

"He… he's probably gay. And I don't want to be his distraction or whatever. So he can prove to his family he's straight. He needs to figure this out. Then, when he knows for sure he isn't gay, I'll date him."

"Kay. Hey, when's the baby due?"

Bella stared at him in horror. "I'm not pregnant!" She screeched.

Charlie sighed. "I meant, when do you turn it in? As a grade?"

"Tomorrow. It's me and mike's last day together. I'll miss him."

"So date him. You broke up with Edward."

"It's too soon. Do you mind if I go see Jake today? I would really rather not go to school. Most of my classes have Edward in them."

"I…guess not. If…it's really Jake you're seeing."

Bella smiled and nodded. Charlie shrugged and went back to buttering his toast.

Bella drove peacefully down to La Push, thinking of seeing Jake again for the first time in a while. When she pulled into their driveway, Jake rushed outside immediately.

"Why aren't you at school?" He shouted as she turned the car off.

"I skipped it. I needed to talk to you. Hey, why aren't you at school.?"

Jake started to answer and then closed his mouth. He did this 2 times before shrugging.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Because…I did something last night."

Jake gaped at her.

"No! No! I mean… I did something you wanted me to do. For a long time."

Jake looked confused.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, Jake. I broke up with Edward."

**In suspense? Yeah, I'll bet you are. You'll find out soon enough, though...**


	6. The last day

**Disclaimer/Authors Note: Still don't own twighlight, what's new? Anyway, thanks for all the awesome comments on the last chapter! I really apreciate all input. This chapter goes out to all Team Jake members... (though I am personally a Team Edward...even though I made him gay in my story.) Oh, and guys, I am totally all for gay marriage and whatnot. I just thought it would be fun to turn Edward a little bit. So don't be offended, I'm really really not trying to insult anyone. Ok, so, enjoy!**

Jake gaped at her for what seemed like an hour, although it was only a few seconds. Then his mouth spread into that familiar smile Bella

loved to see.

"Way to go, Bells!" He smiled at her happily and swooped her up into a hug.

"Ack - can't - Jake - can't breathe-" Bella gasped until he set her down.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Jake asked interested as he lazily sat down on the steps of the house.

"Well, it all started with this stupid health project at school."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"We had to take care of this baby doll and…" Bella's mouth suddenly opened in pure horror.

"What? What?" Jake asked in an alarmed voice.

She let out a shriek.

"I forgot the baby!"

* * *

Bella and Jake were racing in the car to get home to the baby. Bella was taking deep breaths as to avoid a panic attack.

"Breath in, breath out. " Bella was repeating to herself as Jake looked at her in bemusement.

"Bella… you know it's like, just a fake baby, right? It's gonna be the same as you left it."

Bella glared at him.

"You're as bad as Edward, you know that? Guys don't understand."

Jake was wondering if he should be mad or if he should laugh.

"Okay… well, for the record, I had to do that project too."

"Who'd you pair with? Which girl?"

"Ha-ha! We didn't have to work with girls. I worked with Quil. Biggest mistake of my life."

"How so?"

"Dude, I _wished _I'd worked with a girl. Can you see to over sized guys trying to figure out how to change a diaper?"

Bella laughed.

"What about you, Bells? You pair with Edward?"

"Ha! We didn't get to pick our partners. I had to work with Mike."

They both laughed for a minute. Then Bella was serious and quiet,

"Maybe… maybe it is just a doll, right? But I felt like… that was the closest I would ever get to a baby. I wasn't' exactly having a baby with

Edward, you know? So… maybe I let it get out of hand."

Jake nodded. "I get it."

Bella felt relief for a moment. She realized that this was the first time someone had gotten her in a while.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You…um…busy tomorrow night?"

* * *

Bella got home around 2pm. She said bye to Jake and walked inside her house with a bounce in her step.

Edward watched it all with a jealous eye. What the hell what Jake doing with Bella? And the way Bella had seemed to feel as she got out

the car couldn't mean anything good. Bella was his. Jake couldn't have her. He wouldn't let him.

Bella said hi to Charlie and he seemed pleased when she asked if she could "Spend time" with Jake on Friday.

"Like a date?"

"Dad!"

"Fine, fine. Go ahead."

Then she headed upstairs to her room happily. When she opened the door, her good mood vanished. She stonily ignored him in the corner

of her room and instead picked up her baby off the bed and logged onto her computer.

"Hello."

Silence from Bella.

"Bella?"

Nothing.

"C'mon, Bella. You must know I'm not gay. Seriously. Why would I lie to you?"

Bella slowly turned around. " I know it's hard to admit it, hon. But I seriously think you could be gay. I don't want you to be unhappy with

yourself… or yourself with me."

"Well… there are other options besides being gay, you know." He said to humor her.

"Like?"

"Well…I could be a bi. Really, I could. That would mean I DID like you. "

"If you admit… I will still be with you." Bella said to him. Then she turned around back to her computer as she logged onto her favorite

parenting site.

Edward sighed and turned to leave.

"Oh, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out with Jake tomorrow. I realized that he understands me in a way I don't think you do. I will still keep my agreement to get

back together with you if you admit you're a bi… but I want you to know you aren't like, my only option."

Edward nodded and slipped out the window, his mind in turmoil. How was he supposed to "come out" in less then the 36 hours until the

date?

* * *

Bella came into school the next morning with her baby and a pair of red, teary eyes. She observed the last day or Alice's campaign with pride

that she had helped organize it… and then more tears that it was almost over.

"Heya, Bella. You still upset about this whole Edward thing?"

"No… I'm pretty sure he'll admit it and come out and we'll get together and all that."

"Well what is it, then?"

"Saying goodbye to Constanopole, I guess."

Alice looked at her in confusion.

"It's what I named the baby," she explained.

"Oh," Alice nodded.

"So… you, know, last day as a mother… ever."

"You don't know that."

"And you do?"

"…no. But things work out. You'll see."

Bella smiled and Alice gave her a hug before standing up and starting her quick speech about how much the group had done. Bella smiled

and listened until the bell rang. She stood up, hugged Mike, and they started down the hallway to health class.


End file.
